


Открытки

by bellemelody



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellemelody/pseuds/bellemelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин рисует открытки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открытки

_Когда что-то в тебе говорит: «Ты не художник», тотчас же начинай писать, мой мальчик, — только таким путем ты принудишь к молчанию этот внутренний голос.  
Ван Гог_

Острый карандаш оставлял на листке ровные штрихи. Скрип грифеля по бумаге, легкие, еле заметные движения руки: обозначились черты лица, еще пара округлых линий и получилась веселая карикатура. Джин не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Вы находите в трагической кончине великого художника Ван Гога что-то веселое, Аканиши-кун? - строгий голос лектора прогремел на всю аудиторию.

Джин покачал головой. Пол-лекции он рисовал подсолнухи и стал прислушиваться только тогда, когда речь зашла об отрезанных ушах. Ничего веселого, искусство - очень грустная вещь, как ни посмотри.

Одним взглядом выразив презрение к непутевому студенту, лектор продолжил рассказывать скучающей аудитории о посмертной славе художника. Студенты к четвертой паре полностью выдохлись и мечтали поскорее покинуть храм науки.

Единственное, чего хотелось в этот дождливый день Джину - вернуться в свою комнату в студенческом общежитии, лечь на кровать и уснуть. 

Каждый день был похож на предыдущий: он посещал лекции и семинары, готовился к экзаменам. Во время обеда встречался с Ямашитой с архитектурного факультета. Обычно они говорили о современном искусстве и подшучивали над большим носом профессора по философии, иногда строили планы о великом будущем, которое, возможно, никогда и не настанет. 

После занятий Джин заходил в кафе неподалеку, заказывал себе горячий шоколад и рисовал. В счастливые дни он был доволен своими набросками, но чаще всего на столе оставалась пустая кружка и смятые листки. 

Когда-то, очень давно, когда его дедушка еще был жив, а Джин был беспечным подростком, они часто сидели в большом кабинете с дубовым столом. Рядом со столом стояло массивное кожаное кресло, где уютно устраивался дедушка, закуривая кубинскую сигару. На его бледных, сухих губах играла легкая улыбка, и он читал вслух отрывки из любимых книг и рассказывал истории из жизни великих людей. 

Джин всегда сидел ближе к панорамному окну, откуда открывался вид на море. 

Целый угол в комнате был предназначен для рисования. Мольберт у окна, большой комод, со множеством полок, где были аккуратно разложены кисти разных размеров, краски в тюбиках, банки, карандаши и множество необходимых для рисования вещей. 

Бумага всегда стояла на мольберте. Под бархатный баритон своего дедушки Джин рисовал пастелью, любуясь игрой света и насыщенностью цвета в только что нанесенных линиях.

\- Ты слышал о том, что человек на семьдесят пять процентов живет своими фантазиями и только на двадцать пять - исходя из фактов?

Джин покачал головой. На листке был прорисован голубой морской фон, белым цветом добавлены штрихи, оттеняя волны. Взяв другой цвет, Джин задумался о лошади с черной длинной, развевающейся гривой. Несколько уверенных движений, и на листе появились очертания.

\- Дай волю фантазиям, мой мальчик, и твоя жизнь станет такой же красочной, как и твои рисунки.

Голос дедушки всегда действовал на Джина умиротворяюще, как и терпкий запах табака от его рубашки, смешанный с ароматом одеколона и краски. Комната, в которой временами раздавался притворно строгий голос дедушки, когда тот отчитывал Джина за очередную шалость, казалась ему самой уютной на свете. Дед хмурил широкие брови, но не мог сдержать улыбку на губах.

Джин был еще совсем ребенком, когда в него поверили и с гордостью вешали его работы на стены. Теперь он и сам очень хотел бы так же верить в себя. 

Память о дубовой комнате с годами становилась все менее четкой, краски меркли и тускнели, осыпались, как пастель на рисунке с черным скакуном, выходящим из моря.

Каждый день, просиживая пары с блокнотом и остро отточенным карандашом, Джин мечтал оказаться как можно дальше от этого скучного мира, обыденной жизни и будничной рутины. 

Листок с карикатурой он убрал в карман, приготовив чистый лист бумаги. Рука в нерешительности застыла в воздухе. 

\- Ван Гог страдал от психического заболевания и после попытки самоубийства скончался в больнице. Последнее, что он сказал своему брату перед смертью: "La tristesse durera toujours", что значит: «Печаль будет длиться вечно». 

Прослушав очередную историю жизни еще одного художника, Джин не мог не заметить интересную тенденцию: искусство не обходится без драм, трагедий, иногда даже без сумасшествия. Жизнь художника состоит из множества событий. Хитросплетения судьбы приводят к страданиям, борьбе за выживание, радости и боли творчества и, чаще всего, трагической или скоропостижной смерти. 

Почему же жизнь Джина такая скучная? В ней не происходит ничего интересного. Нет драмы или накала страстей. Великие люди прошлого творили шедевры, находясь на грани, а в современном мире нет ничего подобного. 

Лекция закончилась, и студенты поспешили к выходу, моментально забыв об искусстве; их головы теперь заняты будничными делами и планами на вечер.

На улице, не переставая, лил дождь. Джин опять забыл зонт, и холодные капли попадали за шиворот. Он зябко повел плечами, повязал шарф и поспешил к станции метро. 

Джин всегда с нетерпением ожидал наступления пятницы, потому, что в этот день в его жизни что-то все-таки происходило. 

По размеренный стук колес вежливый голос объявлял следующую станцию и предупреждал, что, скорее всего, дождь будет идти и завтра. Джин с грустью подумал, что людям лучше запастись зонтиками и приготовиться к очередному унылому дню. Серые стены, люди в масках с усталыми взглядами и черными портфелями, одинокие и равнодушные, далекие от искусства и Джина.

Минуты шли одна за другой, станции сменяли друг друга, как и лица пассажиров, такие похожие, незнакомые и безразличные. 

После смерти дедушки Джину в наследство остался особняк, где он вырос, и целая коллекция произведений искусства, любовно собранная настоящим ценителем.

Джин рос, окруженный красивыми вещами, хорошими книгами и заботой своего дедушки, выполнявшего все его капризы и желания и не дававшего почувствовать себя одиноким или брошенным. Джин не помнил свою маму. Для него эта была женщина с такими же глазами, как у него. Она была картиной, висевшей в кабинете над камином. Нежный румянец на щеках, длинные ресницы, зеленое бархатное платье и улыбка, похожая на ту, которую он видел в собственном отражении. 

Отец никогда не принимал участие в жизни сына. Он предпочитал жить вдали от болезненных воспоминаний и пустых комнат дома, в котором когда-то он был счастлив. Джин не винил его, совсем не знал и не скучал по нему. 

Для него отец всегда ассоциировался с картонной коробкой, куда Джин складывал открытки. Они приходили иногда несколько раз в месяц, а иногда один раз в полгода. Всегда с разными адресами и изображениями, но с неизменной припиской: "С любовью, отец".

Его семья - Аканиши Акихиро - был всегда рядом, окружая теплом и превращая каждый день в праздник. В детстве он читал Джину сказки на ночь и прикладывал лед к ушибленным коленкам, покупал шоколадные фигурки и водил в зоопарк. В юности приоткрыл завесу в новый мир, полный удивительных писателей и художников, водил в музеи и театры. Он преподносил истории картин как захватывающие романы, развивая воображение Джина, привил любовь к рисованию и рассказал, что мир совсем не так прост и сер, каким кажется. 

Его дедушка выделялся среди всех людей своим свободолюбивым образом жизни и одержимостью искусством.  
После его смерти Джин не смог жить один в пустом доме. Он закрыл на замок чугунные ворота и ушел, пытаясь убежать от одиночества, лишь прихватив с собой принадлежности для рисования и картонную коробку с открытками. 

В университетском общежитии он был таким же, как и остальные: человеком, мечтающим стать художником и делающим первые шаги. Его картины не вешали на стены, и они не были предметом ничьей гордости, являясь лишь каплей в море бесчисленных работ других студентов. 

Он и сам не заметил, как постепенно его работы стали превращаться в незаконченные эскизы на мольберте, безликие обыденные натюрморты, необходимые для зачетов. На что-то большее просто не поднималась рука. Вязкое и липкое чувство необъяснимого страха обволакивало, сдавливало в тиски. 

Джин отвлекся от воспоминаний. Поезд замедлил свой ход.

Вежливый голос объявил, что они прибыли на станцию Омотесандо. Джин вышел из поезда, надеясь, что дождь закончился. Небо было затянуто серыми, тяжелыми тучами, словно готовясь в любой момент заплакать холодными каплями. «Интересно, есть ли причина у неба лить слезы?» - думал Джин, набрасывая в воображении эскиз, но с огорчением осознавая, что вряд ли сможет претворить его в жизнь. 

Вечерний Токио горел яркими огнями, улицы наполнены людьми, занятыми своими делами или же просто теми, кто прогуливается по модным местечкам, стараясь улавливать последние тенденции.

Был слышен звук тормозов остановившегося неподалеку такси, из которого вышла грациозная девушка на высоких каблуках и с лаковой сумочкой в руках, наверняка намереваясь прогуляться по токийским «Елисейским полям». 

Джин любил Токио - этот город парадоксов и слияния, казалось бы, абсолютно не совместимых вещей. Новомодные стеклянные небоскребы возвышались рядом с причудливыми бетонными строениями, традиционный японский ресторанчик - рядом с ярким домом в китайском стиле с золотыми львами, приветствующими прохожих. 

Ямашита обожал современную архитектуру и иногда таскал Джина с собой на выставки или же просто поглазеть на здание нового модного магазина, будто оно было величайшим произведением искусства. 

Шагая по лужам, Джин завернул за угол, покинув главную улицу. Тут находился антикварный магазин, в котором продавалось все подряд. Старинный канделябр стоял рядом с современными подсвечниками, а неподалеку от эскизов знаменитых художников лежали открытки Джина. 

Кавабата Кичиро, владелец этого магазина, был старинным другом дедушки Джина, знатоком искусства и жутким прохвостом, который обманывал своих клиентов направо и налево, придумывая загадочные несуществующие легенды для предметов в своем процветающем магазине. 

\- Главное, не переборщить! Я делаю людей счастливыми и продаю им удачу, - хитро подмигивал он Джину, рассказывая об очередной проданной вещи.

Несколько месяцев назад Джин показал свои открытки старику, и тот предложил выставить их на продажу.  
\- Однажды ты станешь знаменитым, так что сейчас, покупая твои работы, люди вкладывают в свое будущее, - говорил он, аккуратно раскладывая открытки под правильным освещением.

Цена за открытки была выставлена невысокая. Джин каждый раз с волнением смотрел на прилавок, гадая, обратит ли кто-нибудь внимание на его работы.

Джин часто перебирал открытки, присланные его отцом. Трогал пожелтевшую плотную бумагу, перечитывал пожелания, выраженные в стихах или же в крылатых фразах. Иногда это была лишь фотография с изображением величественного замка, иногда репродукция полотна известного художника. Самыми любимыми для него были работы, сделанные своими руками: нарисованные животные или растения, случайные сценки из жизни людей, которых он никогда не встречал, лица и места, запечатленные красками, пастелью и карандашами. 

Он мог часами разглядывать мазки и штрихи, гадая, о чем думал художник, что привлекло его внимание. Только позже он начал понимать, что некоторые открытки из коллекции являются произведениями искусства. Там были гравюры девятнадцатого века, напечатанные в Европе и уникальные в своем роде. Были открытки - ранние работы художников, позже завоевавших громкое имя.

Однажды Джин нарисовал открытку сам, просто поддавшись импульсу и случайной идее. Вытащив из памяти одно из дорогих воспоминаний о цветущем саде и дедушке, который сидел на скамейке и читал своему шестилетнему внуку поучительные сказки. Иногда они были такие трагичные, что хотелось плакать, иногда такие веселые, что Джин смеялся.

Потом он рисовал опять. Разные открытки с несхожими сюжетами, разной техникой, экспериментируя с карандашами и красками, изображая места, которые он посетил, людей, за которыми наблюдал.   
Идея предложить свои работы на продажу была спонтанной, и Джин решил рискнуть. 

Первой проданной открыткой была небольшая картинка, на которой он нарисовал ракушки и ребенка, играющего с песком. Это было мимолетное воспоминание из детства. Когда-то Джин сидел у моря, и яркая лента в волосах малышки, игравшей на берегу, привлекла его внимание. Синяя шелковая лента, вплетенная в золотистые волосы, белое платьице и голубые глаза, ракушки у пухлых босых ножек.

На второй открытке, которая так же приглянулась покупателю, эта девчушка уже была молодой девушкой, ракушки у ее ног были выложены в форме сердца. Джин ничего не знал о ребенке, которого когда-то встретил. Но почему-то надеялся, что в ее жизни будет большая красивая история, как в книгах, и признание в любви будет написано ракушками на песке. Может и банально, но кому-то понравилось, и открытки купили.

Воодушевленный первой удачей Джин продолжил рисовать открытки и приносить их в магазин каждую пятницу. Это стало ритуалом, который повторялся вновь и вновь, как доказательство, что его работы нравятся и ценятся.  
Но в этот день Джина ждало разочарование. Открытки так и лежали в ряд, как и на прошлой неделе. Целая серия с изображениями самых ярких мест Европы, где он побывал с дедушкой. 

Магазин представлял собой небольшое помещение с неярким освещением и специальной подсветкой для картин на стенах. Старинные торшеры и бумажные фонарики, запах пыли и дерева, красок и лака. Заходя в этот магазин, он будто снова погружался в детство.

Кавабата встретил его с широкой улыбкой на морщинистом лице. Его глаза походили на щелочки, спрятанные за круглыми линзами очков. Он носил аккуратные усики в подражание императору Хирохито, был одет в шелковую рубашку с неизменным полосатым галстуком и жилет, застегнутый на все пуговицы. Редкие волосы были причесаны на пробор сбоку. 

\- Ты опять ходишь без зонта? Яркий пример современной рассеянной молодежи, - Кавабата развел руками, заметив выражение лица Джина. - Погоди расстраиваться, одну открытку я все-таки продал, благодари мой талант к убеждению и, конечно, свое мастерство.

Джин еще раз взглянул на прилавок и теперь заметил, что одной открытки нет.

\- Кто-то купил Париж?

\- Да! И не смотри так удивленно, для меня самого это было сюрпризом. Я был уверен, что популярностью будет пользоваться романтическое изображение Венеции. Но, видимо, твоя семейная идиллия пришлась покупателю по вкусу.

Париж. Джину тогда было двенадцать, они гуляли по Елисейским полям, угощались жареными каштанами, любовались мостом Александра III и обсуждали египетские мумии. 

\- Остальные пока не пользуются спросом, - Кавабата покачал головой. - Они слишком похожи на открытки, которые можно купить в сувенирном магазине. 

Он поправил узел галстука привычным жестом, будто ему немного душно или придется сказать то, о чем он может потом пожалеть. 

\- Я же знаю тебя с детства, так?

Джин кивнул, не уверенный, куда именно заведет подобное начало.

\- Я видел твои работы, и верю, что ты талантливый парень, но...

Джин вздохнул: ну как же можно обойтись без этого фатального "но"?

\- Твои последние работы какие-то безликие, даже скучные, в них нет изюминки, - Кавабата сдвинул брови, лоб прорезала глубокая морщина, очки съехали на нос, но близорукие глаза смотрели ласково, будто пытаясь смягчить смысл слов.

Джин почувствовал, что промок. Почему-то на улице холод не ощущался, а внутри магазина после этих слов его начал бить озноб. 

\- Я знаю, - Джин очень надеялся, что голос звучит не так отчаянно, как он себя сейчас чувствовал.

\- Значит надо что-то делать с этим! - с жаром воскликнул Кавабата.

\- Что? Я встаю, иду в институт, учусь, возвращаюсь домой, в моей жизни не происходит ничего необычного. Вряд ли что-то изменится, - Джин почувствовал себя таким маленьким и обиженным на несправедливый мир и дурацкую реальность, что захотелось топнуть ногой и пожаловаться. 

\- Бросай свои упаднические настроения! Ты же художник! Ты должен черпать вдохновение в том, что тебя окружает, смотреть глубже и видеть то, что другим не подвластно. 

\- Я так не умею, - Джин смущенно пожал плечами. Это нелегко - признаваться в собственном бессилии.

\- Ты просто не хочешь! Дай волю фантазии! Я помню, ты был ребенком и постоянно придумывал разные истории, рисовал, что тебе нравится, даже если этого и не видел. Я вижу, что с тобой происходит в последние месяцы, - Кавабата сочувственно похлопал Джина по плечу, и добавил с мягкой улыбкой, - хватит тут дрожать, пошли, я тебе чаю налью.

Джин послушно последовал за старичком. Он немного лукавил: несмотря на то, что в его жизни мало что менялось или происходило интересного, идеи возникали постоянно. Они кружились в голове такие яркие и необычные, как мерцающие шарики, воодушевляя и наполняя решимостью. Хотелось запечатлеть их поскорее, но как только он смотрел на пустой лист, мерцающие шарики блекли и падали на пол, разбиваясь о неуверенность и страх показаться смешным, непонятым. 

Кавабата открыл дверь в небольшую комнату - мастерскую. Кипящий электрический чайник в углу и коробка с пирожными из какой-то французской кондитерской уже поджидали их. Джин сел за стол, накрытый кружевной скатертью, чувствуя, как наваливается усталость последних месяцев. Что-то незаметно сломалось внутри, и он перестал быть самим собой.

\- У тебя есть девушка? - деловито поинтересовался Кавабата.

\- Времени нет, - фыркнул Джин.

\- И чем это ты, интересно, так занят? Решаешь проблемы международного масштаба?

Кавабата налил в чашку чай и подвинул ближе к нему.

\- А как же друзья, вечеринки и тому подобное?

Джин вспомнил про Ямашиту, гору книг о разных направлениях в архитектуре, собранных в аккуратную стопку, макет дипломного проекта и кофейню на углу от общежития, где они проводили вечера.

\- Нормально все.

Кавабата неодобрительно покачал головой.

\- Я говорил этому старому ворчуну, что нельзя ребенка все время держать возле себя, ты в таком возрасте ведешь себя точно как твой дед, только сигары не хватает, по крайней мере меланхоличный взгляд уже есть.  
Джин не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Надо больше выходить в люди, наблюдать за ними. Тебе очень хорошо даются подобные этюды, добавь немного фантазии и действуй, а я уж найду покупателя, можешь мне довериться.

Джин просидел в магазине еще около часа, делясь своими надеждами и страхами, слушая советы и рассматривая новые ценные поступления, которые Кавабата еще не выставил на продажу.

\- Некоторые работы созданы для определенного покупателя, который сможет их понять и оценить, прочувствовать. Твои открытки должны вызывать эмоции, делать так, чтобы взгляд на них задерживался не только из-за красочной картинки, но из-за вложенного в нее смысла. Позволь себе просто рисовать, и ты почувствуешь, как все получается.

Джин налил себе еще чаю, чувствуя запах гвоздики, такой знакомый и теплый, как и голос из прошлого.   
Казалось, стоит закрыть глаза, и он не один в этом мире. 

*

Джин вышел из магазина и неспешно отправился к станции метро. Небо расчистилось от тяжелых туч. Дождь перестал моросить. Прохожие торопились по домам или же направлялись в более веселые районы Токио. Из витрин бутиков смотрели одетые по последней моде манекены с пластиковыми лицами. Внимание Джина привлекла одна вывеска: "Cafe de Paris". 

Кафе еще не было закрыто, на витрине стояли разные пирожные и торты. Внутри официанты в белых рубашках с бабочками и черных жилетах убирали со столов. В следующий раз Джин, может быть, зайдет сюда.

Джин спустился в метро, думая о словах Кавабаты. Он и сам чувствовал, что нужно что-то менять, но что именно? Последний год был для него не самым легким. Он учился жить по-другому шаг за шагом, стараясь не думать о том, что в этом огромном мире он совсем один и никому нет дела ни до его жизни, ни до его успехов. 

Необычный особняк у моря на Окинаве, счета в банках, все его наследство - Джин не хотел ничем этим пользоваться, ни о чем думать, будто это позволит продлить иллюзию, смягчить боль. 

Правда, у него это не очень хорошо получалось. 

Медленно открылись двери, и Джин зашел в полупустой вагон. Поздно, народу немного. Видно это те, кто задержался на работе, а может быть на свидании, или же просто любители кататься в ночном метро. 

Это было любимое времяпровождение Джина: разглядывать ни о чем не подозревающих незнакомцев и пытаться угадать, откуда они пришли, кто ждет их дома, их любимое блюдо, их мечты, тайны. Иногда фантазия так разыгрывалась, что Джин начинал верить во все свои предположения. А потом ему хотелось рисовать. 

Запечатлеть самый необычный образ, самый интересный момент.

Яркий свет в вагоне делал это занятие особенно увлекательным, можно было разглядеть все детали, черты лиц, и сразу сделать набросок в блокноте. 

Джин устроился удобней, разглядывая не очень пеструю компанию. Мужчина средних лет с сонными глазами в мятом костюме с полуразвязанным галстуком; простой ободок золотого кольца на пальце; маленькие руки вцепились в кожаный портфель, будто от него зависит сама жизнь. Видно, тяжелый денек выдался на работе. Наверняка женат и у него дети - проблемные подростки, из-за которых он рано облысел. Скучный экземпляр. Никакого вдохновения не вызвал. 

Молодая девушка с черными прямыми волосами, в очках с толстой оправой, за которыми скрываются покрасневшие глаза. Так, стоптанные туфли и строгий, уже помятый костюм. Скорее всего, утром она покидала дом, полная сил и надежд, а потом провела весь день, бегая по городу в поисках работы. После очередного вежливого отказа, она оказалась на улице под проливным дождем, который смыл все надежды. 

Парочка у выхода. Они сидят близко друг к другу, держась за руки. Одинаковые шарфы, похожие взгляды, которыми они обменивались, думая, что никто не смотрит, наушники на двоих, тяжелые басы, которые доходили и до Джина. Для кого-то в Токио пришла осень, а некоторые наслаждаются весной.

Наискосок от Джина сидел молодой человек. Нога на ногу, дырявые джинсы, широкий разноцветный шарф, серьга в ухе, несколько цепочек с разными кулонами на шее, кожаные браслеты, тяжелые черные ботинки. 

Наверное, студент. Джин стал думать, что может изучать такой парень? Может дизайнер или музыкант, а может быть вообще бездельник, раз он так поздно шатается по городу? 

Джин почувствовал себя очень старым, хотя они наверняка были примерно одного возраста. Он вспомнил слова Кавабаты. Возможно, старик прав, Джин много времени проводил в компании дедушки, переняв его привычки и взгляды. Со сверстниками ему иногда было сложно наладить контакт, хотя бы по той простой причине, что их интересы редко пересекались. Когда они ходили на свидания и сходили с ума по модной музыке, Джин слушал Вивальди и изучал технику смешения масляных красок восемнадцатого века. 

Молодой человек поправил волосы, убрав мешавшую прядь за ухо. Черные волосы завивались на концах и доходили ему до плеч. Сосредоточенный взгляд был устремлен в книгу. Джину стало любопытно, что же такое он там читает. 

Путеводитель по Парижу!

Любопытно, зачем в токийском метро читать путеводитель по Парижу? Джину внезапно захотелось присесть рядом и заглянуть в книгу, посмотреть на картинки, рассказать о тех местах, которые в Париже ему понравились больше всего, как он прогуливался по Монмартру под музыку старого граммофона, завтракал в кафе свежими круассанами. После этого Джин любил гулять по булыжным мостовым, поднимаясь на холм, где возвышался изящный Сакре-Кер, и открывался великолепный вид на город. 

Внезапно Джину в голову пришла еще одна догадка: а может быть молодой человек тоже художник? Потому что рядом с ним лежала большая сумка, больше похожая на женскую, в которой вполне могли поместиться краски и альбом. На сумке висел брелок с одним иероглифом. "Каме". Так Джин и назвал незнакомца. 

Джин открыл блокнот, который всегда носил с собой, и начал рисовать.

Острый карандаш скользил по листу, запечатлевая неправильные черты незнакомца и необычный разлет бровей. Объект наблюдений был так сосредоточен на чтении, что между ними залегла морщинка. Нос с горбинкой, твердый подбородок, родинки возле губ. Джин взглянул на небольшой портрет, оставшись доволен результатом.   
Поезд продолжал мчаться, отбивая собственный завораживающий ритм, а Джин все глубже погружался в свои фантазии.

_Париж, начало двадцатого века, сказочный Монмартр, полные надежд и мечтаний художники, скульпторы, писатели. Живая музыка из открытых дверей кафе, где шансонье восхвалял красоту девушек из кабаре. Двое молодых людей бродят по дорогам, вымощенным булыжниками, по которым, как утверждают историки, когда-то ступали римляне._

_\- Куда пойдем сегодня? - спросил Джин, закуривая сигарету и предлагая другу._

_\- Домой, - последовал незамедлительный ответ._

_\- Как можно называть это вонючее общежитие домом? Там даже помыться негде, и мне постоянно кажется, что в коридорах бегают крысы, - Джин поморщился, выпуская колечки дыма._

_\- Как будто у нас есть деньги на что-то другое, - проворчал Каме. - Надо хоть поесть где-нибудь._

_\- У тебя есть деньги? - воодушевленно поинтересовался Джин._

_\- Я продал сегодня одну свою картину._

_\- Какую именно? - полюбопытствовал Джин._

_\- Ты ее не видел, - уклончиво ответил Каме._

_\- Я видел все твои картины, - Джин нахмурился, но потом догадка осенила его. - Ты ведь продал ту самую, да? Последнюю?_

_Каме кивнул, избегая встречаться с Джином взглядом, но тот со смехом хлопнул его по плечу._

_\- Хватит уже смущаться, ты все время ведешь себя, как провинциальный мальчишка из деревни откуда-то из Бретани. Нет ничего плохого в портретах голых женщин, ню сейчас в моде, ты же был на последней выставке Модильяни?_

_\- Которую прикрыли, и я действительно приехал из деревни. Нечего из себя строить столичного пижона, у тебя дырявые носки, я видел, - веско заметил Каме._

_\- Ну и что, никто кроме тебя не видел ни моих дырявых носков, ни пустых карманов, и вот увидишь, скоро мы разбогатеем, и на наши выставки будут приезжать со всего мира, - мечтательно заметил Джин, но потом вспомнил о насущном. - Так куда пойдем ужинать? Как обычно?_

_\- Нет, надоело уже слушать, как препираются эти напыщенные художники, размахивая кисточками и споря о том, кто из них наиболее успешен._

_\- В американское кафе?_

_\- От политики тоже голова болит._

_\- Хорошо, тогда куда? - нетерпеливо спросил Джин._

_В итоге они зашли в тихое бистро, потратив весь гонорар Каме на красное вино и рагу из кролика под сырным соусом._

_Возвращаясь в каморку, которую они снимали вдвоем в общежитии «Бато Лавуар», Джин заметил:_

_\- В следующий раз можешь нарисовать меня голым, я попозирую, может опять кто-нибудь купит._

_Каме засмеялся, закурив сигарету:_

_\- Я думаю, что Монмартр еще не готов к этому._

_А за окном, под парижским небом, усыпанным звездами, влюбленные пели серенады, мечтательные художники радовались горячему ужину и крыше над головой, а черные коты перебегали дороги, пугая прохожих своими блестящими глазами._

Джин не смог не улыбнуться игре своего воображения, так ярко и отчетливо эти картины стояли перед его глазами. Но когда он заметил устремленный на себя удивленный взгляд Каме, сразу посерьезнел. Закончив эскиз с портретом, Джин последние минут пятнадцать просто беззастенчиво пялился на незнакомца, ставшего лучшим другом в созданном им мире. 

Джин стал спасаться от нахмуренного взгляда, усиленно сверля пальцем дырку в рекламе, прилепленной на одной из стен поезда, когда возвестили о прибытии на станцию Ниси-Ниппори. Он вздохнул с облегчением, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко, забросил блокнот в сумку и приготовился выйти. 

Оказалось, что Каме нужно выходить на этой же станции. Заметив, что Джин встал вместе с ним, он подозрительно покосился на него. Джин быстро сел на место, чувствуя себя сталкером. Молодой человек быстрым шагом покинул вагон и ушел, а Джин еле успел выскочить, надеясь сегодня больше с ним не встретиться.

Джин не мог выбросить из головы картины, нарисованные его буйным воображением, и в следующую пятницу новая открытка была готова. "Надежды Монмартра". Про двух художников, мечтающих об успехе под звездным небом Парижа. Впервые за несколько месяцев Джин был доволен своей работой, а глаза Кавабаты сияли, когда он положил новую открытку на прилавок.

Так Джин начал новую серию открыток, сам еще не подозревая о том, какое влияние на него окажет случайный незнакомец, который сел с ним в один вагон на станции Омотесандо. 

*

Кавабата разбудил телефонным звонком Джина утром во вторник как раз вовремя, иначе бы непутевый студент опять опоздал на первую лекцию. Голос на другом конце был полон энтузиазма, и Джин из всех сил пытался звучать не так сонно, как он себя чувствовал.

– Открытка продана! – заявил Кавабата радостно.

По крыше стучал дождь, и небо было серым без просветов. Джин улыбался, в этот день ему нравилось абсолютно все, будто в воздухе витала какая-то непонятная магия, воодушевляя на новые свершения. Одевшись и умывшись, Джин побросал в сумку карандаши, блокноты, тетрадь, исписанную лекциями вперемешку с рисунками, книги, которые нужно было сдать в библиотеку, и помчался к станции, надеясь успеть на ближайший поезд.

Капюшон не спасал от тяжелых капель дождя, но сегодня ничто не могло испортить ему настроения. 

Когда-то, давным-давно Джин любил дождь, он мог часами смотреть, как капли стекают по стеклу одна за другой, образуя причудливый узор. В то время дождь был за окном, а Джин был в тепле и уюте своего дома, просто сторонний наблюдатель, завороженный проявлениями природы.

Это ощущение уюта на мгновение опять посетило его, ненадолго, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым и вовремя запрыгнуть в поезд, после чего двери закрылись за его спиной.

Джин окинул взглядом переполненный вагон, но не заметил знакомого лица, и сам себя отругал за странные мысли. Этот поезд едет совсем в другом направлении. Токио большой город, и если однажды им посчастливилось сесть в один вагон, то не было гарантии, что подобное повторится.

Открытка продана. Казалось, будто он поделился частичкой своей души, испытывая чувство неловкости, потому что на открытке было лицо незнакомца, который не давал согласия быть случайной моделью для художника. Это смутило Джина, но совсем ненадолго. Убаюканный равномерным стуком колес, звуками из наушников стоящей рядом девушки, он погрузился в свои мысли.

Жизнь состоит из бесчисленного количества встреч и расставаний, каждый день люди проходят по одним и тем же улицам, соприкасаясь плечами с незнакомцами и даже не подозревая, что может преподнести им завтра. Как огромная паутина, где все связаны тонкими чувствительными, невидимыми нитями, некоторые из которых настолько хрупки, что стоит выйти двум людям из вагона на разных остановках, что они тот час же рвутся навсегда. Иные же нити, будто наэлектризованы и сразу же вспыхивают, когда двое оказываются в одном городе. Не важно, как далеко заводит судьба, они все равно встречаются снова и снова. 

Токио уже не казался таким унылым, небо - серым, а прохожие - безразличными масками, блуждающими по улицам. Неожиданно все приобретало цвета и грани, не видимые ранее глубину и смысл.

Джину казалось, что он просыпается от долгого сна, медленно, возможно неуверенно, но с надеждой что-то изменить. Ему нравилось это новое ощущение, неожиданный прилив сил и воодушевление. Джин думал о коробке с красками, которой он слишком долго не касался. В ней были специальные масляные краски, которые он берег, желая воспользоваться ими для самой важной картины. 

Он не слышал разговоров вокруг, не чувствовал, как мимо проходили люди, толкая его к выходу из метро, спеша на работу или занятия. 

Голос лектора доносился издалека. Перед глазами Джина стоял холст, тот самый, который он сам подготавливал, тщательно выбирая ткань, натягивая на раму, покрывая слоями клея и грунта, думая о будущей картине, о красках, которые заиграют на поверхности и сохранятся надолго. Прежние мечты теперь казались такими глупыми и наивными, будто спрятав инкрустированную мебель из красного дерева под пыльными покрывалами и покинув старый дом, он оставил позади и частичку себя. 

Джин отказался от предложения наведаться на вечеринку в честь успешного проекта Ямашиты и поспешно покинул кампус. 

Вернувшись домой, он крепко закрыл за собой дверь. Сгорая от нетерпения, Джин извлек аккуратно завернутый холст и установил на мольберт, ближе к свету. Затем вытащил небольшой листок и пару тюбиков масляных красок для эскиза. Свежая охра и кобальтовый синий смешались, превратившись в грязно-зеленоватый цвет, идеальный для цели. В уверенной руке уже была наготове кисть. Джин обмакнул ее в краску, поднес к листу, и вдруг замер.

Как можно нарисовать эскиз, когда не знаешь, что именно ты хочешь запечатлеть? Как можно рисовать пейзаж, не чувствуя приятный ветерок и аромат цветов? Как можно рисовать портрет, не помня, как приподнимаются уголки глаз вслед за улыбкой на губах? Как можно рисовать, когда храбрость эфемерна, а дождь полил с прежней силой, забрав весь свет, падавший на лист?

Он не смог. 

Джин ушел из дома, купил шампанское в магазинчике неподалеку и отправился на вечеринку к Ямашите. Лучше затеряться среди людей и заглушить пугающий внутренний голос. Ему есть, что праздновать. Сегодня была продана еще одна его работа. Даже если это всего лишь открытка. Главное - говорить самому себе, что это еще не предел. Джину просто нужно время. 

*

Следующая пятница наступила незаметно. Джин вышел на станции Омотесандо, бросил быстрый взгляд на витрину понравившегося ему в прошлый раз кафе, не останавливаясь надолго. У Кавабаты в этот день было людно, иностранка в жемчужных сережках выбирала антикварное зеркало, внимательно слушая придуманную легенду о душе, спрятанной в нем.

– Оно одно единственное и неповторимое в своем роде! Вы не найдете такого во всей Японии, да пожалуй, и во всем мире!

Джин думал о легковерных покупателях и пронырливых торговцах, играющих на доверчивости и любопытстве своих ни о чем не подозревающих жертв.

– Кого ты нарисовал на своей последней открытке? – поинтересовался Кавабата, заваривая чай с пряным ароматом гвоздики и раскладывая пирожные из кафе по тарелкам. Видно, не одному Джину приглянулись аппетитные витрины кафе неподалеку.

– Себя, – ответил Джин, внимательно рассматривая маленькую зеленую ложечку с полустертой надписью на ней.  
– Тебя я узнал, но на открытке были нарисованы двое, – старик прищурил глазки.

Джин пожал плечами.

– Просто незнакомца.

– Любопытно, – ответил Кавабата, откладывая свою уже пустую тарелку и принимаясь за пирожное Джина.  
Джин хотел поинтересоваться, что же в этом любопытного, но звонок возвестил о новом покупателе.

* 

Кавабата позвонил во вторник.

– Джин, у меня есть к тебе предложение, может, нарисуешь что-нибудь романтичное? – спросил антиквар.

– Что именно? – нахмурился Джин, в последнее время на романтику его совсем не тянуло. Возможно, виной тому была его несуществующая личная жизнь. На последнем свидании вслепую, которое устроил Ямашита, Джин себя чувствовал очень неловко: его привычка постоянно трогать нос от волнения вызывала милую улыбку на лице девушки. Джин не знал, куда деть свои руки, уронил солонку и выставил себя в глупейшем виде. Романтика – это точно не его конек.

– Парочки, сердечки, день Святого Валентина, ну придумай что-нибудь! – нетерпеливо произнес Кавабата, видно прибыли покупатели, на том конце телефона послышались вдалеке чьи-то голоса. – Мне пора идти, приходи в пятницу как обычно, поболтаем.

Последовали телефонные гудки. Джин хотел возразить, что еще осень и День Святого Валентина не скоро, к тому же он не может контролировать свое вдохновение, все получается спонтанно и именно Каме диктует правила и дает идею для новой работы. Все было так логично и понятно для Джина, но, скорее всего, Кавабата бы поинтересовался, не приболел ли Джин, и кто такой Каме, так что лучше нарисовать что-то романтичное.

*

Пустой мольберт стоял в углу комнаты. Джин избегал смотреть в ту сторону. Он устроился поудобнее на диване напротив телевизора, по которому показывали какой-то старый гангстерский черно-белый фильм, звук был совсем негромкий. За окном накрапывал, казалось, бесконечный дождь. Джин засыпал и просыпался под его звуки, слушая все тот же ритмичный стук.

Романтика! Джин выводил на листке узоры, сердечки и кружочки, но ничего путного в голову не приходило. 

Будучи ребенком, Джин любил читать книги про приключения, авантюры и сражения, романтика иногда казалась ненужной или же чересчур навязчивой. Рыцари спасали прекрасных дам, пираты называли корабли в честь своих возлюбленных. Намного интересней были истории о мести, которая меняет жизни, о дружбе, которая наполняет жизнь смыслом. 

Романтика смущала, особенно после того, как Джин понял, что жизнь отличается от книг, и даже если ты вручишь понравившейся девушке нарисованный цветок, она предпочтет розу с соседней клумбы. Или же просто в младшей школе девочки не такие уж и разборчивые? 

Любовь! Что она для Джина? Внучка Кавабаты с веснушками на носу? Незнакомка в Лондоне, с которой он познакомился в ночном клубе и не может толком вспомнить ее имя? Кажется, Линда? 

Поцелуй не очень трезвого Ямашиты, который после текилы целовал всех, кто находился в зоне досягаемости? Вряд ли это подходит. 

Он отложил блокнот. Лучше дождаться пятницы, а потом уже подумать о романтике, может Каме натолкнет его на мысль?

*

В пятницу, сразу же после занятий Джин побежал к станции Уэно, надеясь не опоздать на нужный поезд до Омотесандо. Его задержал профессор, стараясь узнать о планах Джина на последний год учебы, они говорили о подготовке к дипломной работе. Джину было стыдно признаться в том, что пустой мольберт пылится дома, а сам он преследует вечерами незнакомца, рисуя его портреты и придумывая разные истории.

– Аканиши-кун, я думаю, вам надо серьезно задуматься о будущем, особенно о стажировке за границей. Все будет зависеть от вашей дипломной работы.

Джин тогда просто согласился, что обязательно подумает, стрелки на часах продолжали бежать, и он хотел уже покинуть аудиторию, когда слова профессора остановили его.

– У вас есть потенциал. Это - ваше будущее.  
Джин взглянул на профессора, его мятые брюки и следы краски на руках, которую бывает так сложно отмыть, особенно если ты проводишь большую часть своей жизни в мастерской, кажется, будто краска въедается в кожу, становиться частью тебя.  
Джин был благодарен за эти слова, хотя они не меняли безрадостной реальности. Джин рисовал открытки, на большее он пока не был способен. Даже маленькая работа давалась ему с трудом, он не мог рисовать то, что должен или то, что ему бы хотелось. Образы сами всплывали, неожиданные и яркие, как раз для покупателя с монетами наготове, но не для холста.

Если кто-то верит в потенциал Джина как художника, то, может быть, еще рано отчаиваться, может быть все еще впереди? 

*

Кавабата прочел ему длинную лекцию о том, как полезно влюбляться, и как каждому молодому человеку нужна романтика в жизни. Наглядным пособием послужили новые статуэтки в форме купидонов. У них были маленькие позолоченные крылышки и пухлые ручки, тетива миниатюрного лука была туго натянута, а хрустальная стрела была готова пронзить сердце.

– Вот так все и происходит, – подытожил Кавабата, передвигая статуэтки по столу. Джин смеялся, а антиквар махал рукой, приговаривая:

– Доживешь до моего возраста и все поймешь.

Джин улыбался, думая о попытках старого доброго друга проявить заботу, при этом старавшегося не быть очень навязчивым. При своем веселом и плутоватом характере, Кавабата был деликатным человеком. Все его советы и наставления всегда делались в шутливом тоне. Он всегда был готов выслушать и помочь, а когда улыбался, его лицо покрывали тысячи морщинок. Были вещи, о которых Джин не мог говорить, которыми не мог делиться. 

Искусство, учеба, воспоминания – эти темы были безопасными, но о будущем говорилось очень редко, потому что Джин не мог никак примириться с настоящим.

В этот вечер огни Токио горели особенно ярко, а может быть, всему виной было приподнятое настроение Джина. Ему хотелось улыбаться. Он получил гонорар за последние работы. 

Кому-то приглянулась новая серия его открыток. Джин еще не придумал названия для нее. Это просто были открытки с Каме. 

Подходя к станции, Джин снова задержался у витрины понравившегося ему кафе. Он выбрал пирожное с шоколадным кремом, вспоминая слова антиквара о сладкой жизни и порхании бабочек, и о том, как важен правильный настрой для создания романтической атмосферы. У него даже нашлась пара подсвечников для этого, но Джин плохо представлял, как они будут смотреться в его студенческой квартирке.

Высокий вежливый официант в белоснежной рубашке и галстуке-бабочке положил пирожное в фирменную коробку, завязав фиолетовым бантом.

Джин спустился в метро, бросая любопытные взгляды по сторонам в поисках молодого человека, играющего роль его персональной музы в последнее время. В сумке лежало несколько острых карандашей. Джин с волнением думал, какая же идея придет сегодня, что еще подскажет Каме. Это звучало глупо, ведь Джин даже не слышал ни разу его голоса. 

Автоматические двери открылись. Джин зашел в поезд и споткнулся о лаковые туфли. Пассажир вытянул вперед ноги, его лицо скрывала черная шляпа. «Какая необходимость так разваливаться?» - проворчал про себя Джин. Человек поднял голову и произнес низким голосом.

– Извините, пожалуйста.

Джин теперь знал, как звучит голос Каме, непредсказуемого и загадочного незнакомца, полностью захвативший воображение Джина.

– Все нормально, – пробормотал он поспешно и сел напротив. 

Какое-то время, Джин смотрел на свои ботинки, с длинными черными шнурками и пятнами. По сравнению с блестящими лакированными туфлями, его ботинки смотрелись неряшливо. 

В этом он был полной противоположностью своему деду, всегда одетому с иголочки. Вот уж кто заботился об аксессуарах: запонки под рубашку, галстук повязан в широкий узел, чистые туфли и причесанные редкие пряди волос. Он их даже чем-то мазал, чтоб они не топорщились. Для работы в мастерской, у него была другая одежда, которую можно было спокойно пачкать.

Джин всегда был слишком нетерпелив, если в детстве его одевали в белую рубашечку и повязывали галстук-бабочку, расчёсывая длинные непослушные волосы, уже через пятнадцать минут его можно было опускать ванну вместе с одеждой. Кляксы от краски, взлохмаченные волосы с разноцветными прядями, потому что Джин любил рисовать пальцами и трогать свои голову после этого. 

Джин с детства любил дождь, особенно шлепать по лужам. Глядя на свои ботинки и пятна на джинсах, он с досадой признался сам себе, что мало что с годами изменилось.

Его пушистые волосы были слишком непослушными для аккуратной прически, стричь их коротко Джин не хотел. С утра он надевал на себя кепку, пытаясь спрятать беспорядок на голове, или же собирал волосы в короткий хвост. 

Фетровая шляпа, бросающая тень на часть лица и одетая чуть набок, строгий черный костюм и такие же туфли, белоснежная рубашка с черным тонким галстуком, в кармане пиджака - красная роза – таков был образ Каме сегодня. Голос у него был низкий, с небольшой хрипотцой. Темные глаза смотрели внимательно, и снисходительная улыбка играла на губах. Он сказал всего пару слов, а у Джинах в ушах зазвенело от волнения. 

Джин был сбит с толку. Он ничего не понимал. Что изменилось? Почему Каме выглядит иначе? Хотя, это, конечно, его личное дело и право: одеваться так, как хочет. Удивление Джина было вызвано слишком затянувшейся фантазией. Фантазией о мире, где они знали друг друга и были друзьями. Джину было тепло, уютно и не так одиноко жить в этом придуманном мире.

Может, у Каме кто-то умер, подумал Джин с волнением, но зачем тогда ему роза? Может, он спешит на свидание? Вот тебе и романтика, Кавабата бы одобрил. 

Каме вытащил из своей неизменной сумки книгу и погрузился в чтение, не удостоив Джина и взглядом. Он медленно перелистывал страницы, иногда прикасаясь к серьге в ухе.

Джин вытащил блокнот и хотел начать рисовать, однако надавил слишком сильно и сломал грифель. Звук был совсем тихий, но он сам глубоко вздохнул. Каме оторвал взгляд от книги. 

– Не самый удачный день, да? – спросил он своим хриплым голосом. 

Джин запутался в собственных ногах, наверняка запачкал блестящие туфли Каме, который собирается на какую-то вечеринку с переодеванием в стиле «Бонни и Клайд», а сейчас не может и слова из себя выдавить. Джин чувствовал себя воришкой, которого поймали на месте преступления. Богатое воображение художника, без всяких сомнений, только создавало больше проблем, чем помогало. 

В конце концов, Джин просто кивнул.

Каме погрузился в чтение.

«Бойня в День Святого Валентина» – большими буквами было написано на обложке. 

Джин вытащил другой карандаш. Вот тебе и романтика. На Каме всегда можно было положиться, он умудрялся заставить Джина рисовать, сам того не осознавая. 

Джин по-новому взглянул на одежду Каме, его твердый взгляд и строгий вид, игривую розу и красную обложку книги. 

Поезд набирал скорость, каждый пассажир был погружен в свои личные проблемы и переживания, а Джин уже находился далеко отсюда, уносимый собственной фантазией.

Карандаш со скрипом двигался по листку.

_Чикаго – город первых небоскребов, больших денег, заводного джаза и блюза. Сухой закон научил людей вовсе избегать законов. С годами это мастерство оттачивалось и совершенствовалось. Черноволосые итальянцы с влажными глазами крутили романы с танцовщицами кабаре. В небольших, неприметных с виду домах за заветными дверями процветали бутлегеры, продавая людям радость и нарушая Конституцию американского народа. На улицах был слышен звук «чикагской пишущей машинки», хотя даже дети знали, что это кто-то пустил в ход «томми-ган» и где-то пролилась кровь. Ничего личного, только бизнес!_

_Невысокий дом на окраине города, с виду все жители спят, в окнах темно. Толстые портьеры приглушают неяркий свет в кабинете человека, который пишет свои законы. Кто он и откуда приехал - об этом слагаются кровавые легенды и пишутся романтические песни._

_За ним молчаливой тенью следовал длинноволосый гангстер с родинкой в уголке глаза, всегда готовый открыть огонь, внимательно прислушивающийся к голосу босса. Если кто и знает правду, то именно он._

_К потолку комнаты поднимался дым от сигар, в неярком свете лампы блики на лицах говорящих искажали их черты, придавая даже дружелюбной улыбке зловещий окрас. Хотя, о каком дружелюбии можно говорить, когда на кону стоят большие деньги, оружие заряжено и в жилах бурлит горячая кровь?!_

_– Я думал, мы договорились, а ты подставляешь меня в самый неудобный момент, – Каме делает долгую выразительную паузу, не спеша смакует сигару, отправив клубок дыма к потолку. – Нехорошо получилось._

_Джин не отрывал взгляда от сидящего напротив ссутулившегося Марко, чей лоб покрылся испариной, и на бледном лице появились красные пятна._

_– Я… я… – от волнения тот начал заикаться, вжавшись в кожаное кресло, в котором его большая, тучная фигура смотрелась нелепо._

_– Ты выпей воды, успокойся, – великодушно предложил Каме. На его лице играла приветливая улыбка, но над нею, гася ее тепло, сверкали ледяные глаза. Они все ходили по лезвию бритвы, прекрасно зная, что в живых останется самый быстрый и хитрый._

_Нельзя терять человеческий облик, любил повторять Каме, за несколько секунд разбирая автомат Томпсона._

_Марко протянул руки к стакану, его пальца так дрожали, что он выплеснул содержимое на бумаги, лежащие на столе. Казалось воздух замер, как и улыбка в глазах Каме. Он терпеть не мог, когда трогали, но особенно, когда портили его вещи._

_– Я… прощу прощения… – залепетал Марко._

_– Все нормально. Ты пей, не подавись, а то будут говорить, что я злой. Хотя после недавней разборки с ирландцами, я самый гуманный человек в Чикаго. Не так ли?_

_Каме засмеялся почти искренне. Марко подавился водой, его хрипы приняли за смех. Когда босс смеется, все смеются._

_Каме всегда отличался особой щепетильностью, для него большое значение имела его репутация. А еще прическа и стрелки на брюках, они должны были быть идеальными. Иногда он был так недоволен работой горничной, что прогонял ее и, закатав рукава своей рубашки, занимался глажкой сам. Это был секрет, и Каме знал, что Джин унесет его с собой в могилу._

_– Мы поговорили и поняли друг друга, верно? У тебя есть два часа. Деньги должны быть здесь. Мне все равно, что ты сделаешь, как ты это сделаешь... Два часа! Я жду!_

_Каме говорил не спеша, с улыбкой, как будто это дневное чаепитие в английском клубе, а не разговор с боссом в доме, набитом гангстерами._

_Марко кланялся, пот тек по его тучному лицу, капая на ярко красную шелковую рубашку, он боялся повернуться к Каме спиной, то ли из уважения, то ли из-за страха за собственную жизнь. В этом мире не было никаких гарантий, только слово, а словам доверяли не все._

_Дверь за Марко закрылась, вслед за ним вышли гангстеры, на которых лежала обязанность проследить за выполнением дела._

_Каме положил сигару в специальную пепельницу. Джин сел на место, где только что дрожал запуганный должник, взял сигару и затянулся._

_– Доволен? – спросил он, покашливая от непривычного привкуса дыма._

_Каме ухмыльнулся._

_– Они слишком крепкие для тебя, голова потом будет кружиться, – сказал он заботливо._

_Джин приподнял бровь, его вопрос так и остался без ответа._

_Каме с тяжёлым вздохом встал из-за стола._

_– Ты всегда все упрощаешь. Как будто я стараюсь только для себя одного. Этот город погряз в пороке и беззаконии. Ты видел эти бесконечные прачечные? – в негодовании воскликнул Каме._

_Джин приготовился еще раз слышать тираду о том, как некоторые бессовестно отмывают деньги под носом у властей, в то время, как Каме исправно платит налоги._

_– Такая комбинация! – театрально взмахнул он рукой. – Просто гениальная комбинация! Почему мы раньше до этого не додумались!?_

_Ударив кулаком по столу, Каме в расстроенных чувствах сел обратно, поправил складки на брюках._

_Джин засмеялся._

_– Ты неисправим!_

_– Я создаю репутацию! И ты должен мне помогать, так что сотри дурацкую ухмылку и прими вид суровый и неприступный, как-будто ты пришил толпу народу, и тебя совесть не мучает._

_Джин затушил сигару, отплевываясь._

_– Гадость какая! Я, конечно, постараюсь, но зачем тебе это нужно? Дела и так идут прекрасно, и, Каме, мы и так работаем легально, зачем этот ненужный спектакль? – в недоумении спросил Джин._

_– Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь захотел бы с нами работать, если бы мы просто сели за столы и повесили бублик вместо вывески? Кому нужна такая скучная кондитерская?_

_Иногда они говорили на разных языках, Каме не мог разъяснить Джину всю серьезность проблемы, потому что это никогда для Джина не было проблемой как таковой._

_– Почему не можем? Марко пропустил оплату партии эклеров с шоколадным кремом, просто бы отправил ему предупреждение, зачем тебе этот старый дом и все остальное?_

_– Среди волков жить – по-волчьи выть! – с мудрым видом продекламировал Каме. – Ты знаешь, почему наша кондитерская самая процветающая на этом побережье? Потому что людям нравится налет опасности! Адреналин щекочет им нервы! Кто не хотел бы рискнуть и пойти прямо навстречу опасности, чтобы попробовать вкуснейший заварной крем? Мы гуманные ганстеры! – все сильнее распалялся Каме._

_– Мы вообще не гангстеры! – заметил Джин, хотя вынужден был признать правоту Каме. Когда они только открылись, дела шли не очень гладко и успешно, только после того как Каме привлек актеров для создания нужной атмосферы, изменил стиль одежды и манеру поведения, на кондитерскую стали обращать внимание._

_– Но кроме нас двоих об этом никто не знает, секрет не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты! – предупредил Каме.  
Джин кивнул, вставая с кресла._

_– Нам уже пора идти._

_– Джин! – Каме нахмурился, придирчиво рассматривая молчаливого псевдо-гангстера. – Ты кажешься особенно суровым со следами муки на брюках и ботинках, людям кажется, что ты после какого-то задания и кондитерская лишь твое прикрытие!_

_– Хорошо, Каме, буду больше сыпать на себя муки, – со вздохом сказал Джин, думая, что в Каме пропал великий комбинатор. Его жажда приключений и богатая фантазия, вкупе с умением печь самые вкусные булочки во всем городе, сыграли решающую роль в жизни обоих._

_Когда они вместе открывали первую кондитерскую, Джин и не подозревал, что это будет сеть кондитерских, которая якобы существует для отмывания денег большого босса, хотя все это было лишь иллюзией, гениальной и непонятной, такой же, как и Каме._

_В баре неподалеку звучал саксофон, пронзительный и трогающий за душу, на соседней улице находился подпольный клуб и варьете, виски лилось рекой, а девушки с длинными ногами танцевали канкан._

_В центре Чикаго, в процветающем районе рядом с биржевыми небоскребами, возвышалось главное здание самой модной кондитерской. За массивной закрытой дверью, за роскошным прилавком и мраморной лестницей находилась кухня. Молодые кондитеры колдовали там над новыми рецептами. В воздухе витал аромат ванили и корицы, шоколадного кекса и испеченных яблок._

 

Поезд остановился. Станция Ниси-Ниппори. Некоторые пассажиры полупустого вагона заспешили к выходу. 

Элегантный молодой человек в шляпе и с розой в нагрудном кармане поднялся на ноги, прихватив с сидения свою сумку. Джин смотрел ему вслед. На мгновение ему показалось, что Каме бросил на него взгляд из-за плеча, а может, это был лишь обман зрения. Спрятав свои листочки в сумку, Джин вышел на той же станции. 

Воздух был чист и прохладен, небо – темное и беззвёздное, на улицах царила тишина. Не было никакого желания идти домой. В голове крутилось слишком много сумбурных мыслей, походивших на комок ниток, который Джин должен распутать, чтобы понять, что же с ним все-таки происходит, и разобраться в себе.

Теплое чувство разливалось в груди. Казалось, каждая клеточка в теле пульсирует и хочется чего-то необъяснимого и непонятного. Джин пробежался по пустой улице, одинокий прохожий удивленно посмотрел ему вслед. 

Джину хотелось кричать и навсегда запечатлеть в памяти этот момент, потому что он счастлив, а счастье- это всего лишь недолгое мгновение, которое быстро заканчивается, а потом наступают будни. 

Человек живет в поисках этих невероятных ощущений, когда краски сами перемешиваются и встают в правильный ряд перед глазами, возникают сюжеты и композиция, появляется непреодолимая жажда творить, что-то делать, не стоять на месте, а двигаться вперед. В такой момент, верится, что все возможно, что все получится, что сдаваться нельзя ни в коем случае! 

– Фантазия может увести тебя куда угодно, далеко за горизонт. Художник показывает людям то, что им не ведомо, выплескивает свои чувства и позволяет заглянуть в свой мир, - Джин будто слышал шепот своего дедушки.

*

Джин редко пропускал занятия. Перспектива слоняться одному по дождливому Токио или же сидеть дома, не казалась привлекательной. Он редко проверял свой сотовый телефон, потому что не так много народу могло позвонить или написать сообщение. 

Однако последнюю неделю Джин не выходил из дома вообще: он рисовал. Хотя пустой мольберт с укором продолжал стоять в углу комнаты, Джин ни на мгновение не отвлекался от своей работы. Он вырисовывал детали, с любовью воспроизводил мельчайшие жесты, характерный поворот головы, иногда сходя с ума, когда что-то не нравилось, и начинал заново, пока не был полностью удовлетворен результатом. Он знал точно, какой именно цвет ему нужен, какой сюжет он хочет показать. Его задумки не поместились на двух открытках, а потом и на трех, потом он перерыл весь шкаф в поисках нужной бумаги и нарисовал еще пять.

Везде главными героями был он сам и Каме. Рисунки оживали, будто бы каждый мазок вдыхал жизнь в эти незамысловатые сюжеты. 

Еще пару дней нужны были для того, чтобы краски подсохли. В уголках он вывел свои инициалы и позвонил Кавабате, предупредить о том, что открытки уже готовы.

– Джин, мне кажется, что у тебя появился поклонник! - жизнерадостно сообщил антиквар.

– Поклонник?

– Да! Он купил твою открытку и расспрашивал о художнике. Я сказал, что скоро будут еще твои работы из этой серии! Ты уже придумал для нее название?

– Это просто мои фантазии, - растерянно ответил Джин.

– Фантазии, - повторил Кавабата, - хорошо звучит! 

Это фантазии. Моменты, которые рисует его воображение. Всего лишь попытка разгадать, что же прячется за темными глазами незнакомца. Джин был ни при чем, во всем виноват только Каме.

*

– Как продвигаются дела с дипломом? Уже придумал что-нибудь? – поинтересовался Ямашита, вылавливая из чашки чаинки.

Странный обряд, смысл которого Джин плохо улавливал, но только после того, как все чаинки аккуратно покоились на блюдце, Ямашита приступал непосредственно к чаепитию.

Меньше всего он хотел сейчас обсуждать свою дипломную работу. 

И не имел ни малейшего представления, что нарисовать. Джин вообще не хотел сейчас думать о будущем. Ему нравились встречи в метро с незнакомцем, он получал огромное удовольствие, рисуя открытки и продумывая в деталях мир, в котором жили его герои. Фантазии всегда интересней, чем реальность, но вряд ли эти сюжеты подойдут для дипломной работы.

Что он будет делать после того, как закончит университет? Джин не мог ответить на этот вопрос. 

– У тебя сейчас чай остынет, – не выдержал Джин. 

– Ты просто не понимаешь, как это отвлекает от нервотрепки с экзаменами, я только так и расслабляюсь, – улыбнулся Ямашита, отчего у него на щеках появились ямочки. 

– Может лучше в теннис поиграть или, там, в футбол? – предложил Джин. 

– Твой способ отвлечься от экзаменов - это менять тему разговора. Ну, что ты придумал? Или так занят, постоянно витая в облаках, что забыл об этом?

– Я не витаю.

– Знал бы я тебя не так хорошо, решил бы, что ты влюбился, – засмеялся Ямашита и спросил с любопытством. – Это твоя новая модель? 

– Где?

– Везде! Ты повсюду рисуешь одно и то же лицо, вот хоть сейчас, посмотри сюда.

Джин взглянул на салфетку с логотипом кафе в уголке, где, сам того не осознавая, он рисовал ставшие такими знакомыми черты лица незнакомца. Джин прикрыл рисунок ладонью, чувствуя, как пылают его уши. 

– Это... Так... Просто... 

– Вот теперь мне стало еще интересней, почему это ты так растерялся?! 

– Я думаю, вылавливать чаинки – это такая замечательная идея.

Ямашита рассмеялся, продолжая закидывать Джина вопросами и смеяться над его красными ушами. 

Сосредоточившись на ускользающих черных чаинках, Джин думал о том, что иногда жизнь сводит людей так неожиданно. Случайная встреча может подарить что-то новое, помочь вспомнить давно позабытое старое. 

Открытки были готовы и ждали пятницы, чтобы Джин мог отнести их в магазин.

Интересно, встретятся ли они снова? И что тогда это будет: случайность, закономерность? А может быть судьба?

*

Они встречались снова и снова. Каждый раз Каме подавал новые идеи. Иногда Джин задавался вопросом, зачем пассажир в метро так экстравагантно одевается? После шляпы и лаковых туфель было шелковое кимоно, потом пиратская шляпа и массивное кольцо с черепом, блестящий плащ, а однажды Каме пришел в метро даже с метлой.

Джину было некому задавать вопросы, поэтому они копились, так и неотвеченные, все больше распаляя его воображение.

Открытки пользовались спросом, постоянный покупатель не пропустил еще ни одной.

Джин так неожиданно встретил Каме в метро, и эта встреча все изменила. Он не знал, кого благодарить за такой подарок, пока в одну из пятниц Джина не постигло разочарование. Каме не было в поезде. Ни в эту пятницу, ни в последующие. Казалось, таинственный незнакомец исчез, будто он был лишь плодом разбушевавшейся фантазии Джина.

С новой силой полил дождь, небо закрыли тяжелые серые тучи. Джин с тоской смотрел через окно на улицу, слушая монотонный голос лектора и думая о том, что больше ничего уже не будет как прежде. Можно ли скучать по тому, кого ты совсем не знаешь или же эта странная тоска связана с тем, что не было больше в его жизни человека, подпитывавшего фантазию Джина? 

В один из таких тоскливых, дождливых дней Джин подошел к мольберту и сделал первый набросок.   
Казалось, с ним происходит что-то странное, потому что, взяв кисть в руку и обмакнув ее в нужную краску, он уже не смог остановиться.   
Когда через несколько дней картина была готова, Джин в изумлении смотрел на творение своих рук.   
Это был портрет Каме. Дипломная работа была готова.  
*  
Однажды Джин бесцельно прогуливался по Омотесандо. Разговор с Кавабатой расстроил его. Постоянный покупатель хотел еще работ, но Джин казался себе пустым. Все его силы ушли на портрет, до сих пор стоявший в его комнате. 

Джин вглядывался в лица прохожих в надежде встретить знакомые черты лица, но каждый раз наталкивался на удивленные взгляды. Каме нигде не было. Чувство потери не оставляло Джина. 

Было ощущение, что он опять остался совсем один, без близкого друга. Сама идея была абсурдна, они никогда не знали друг друга, но Джин не мог ничего поделать со своими чувствами, и вряд ли мог с кем-нибудь поделиться этим.

Из "Cafe de Paris" раздавалась музыка, и Джин вспомнил, что его приглашали на музыкальный вечер. В кафе было людно, почти все столики были заняты. На небольшой сцене молодая девушка играла на арфе. Ее длинные светлые волосы каскадом спускались на плечи, кокетливыми завитками обрамляя лицо. Нежная приятная музыка выходила из-под ее пальцев. Джина проводили к столику неподалеку от сцены. Он заказал кофе с молоком и кусок шоколадного торта. Все официанты в этом кафе были одеты с иголочки: белоснежные рубашки и черные бабочки, шелковые жилеты и фартуки, завязанные на талии. 

Джин вытащил блокнот, нарисовал изящную арфу и девушку с длинными волосами в блестящем платье, так похожую на фею. За последнее время он старался приучить себя больше не надеяться. Джин не знал даже имени незнакомца, который так помог ему, сам того не осознавая. Завтра нужно будет отнести портрет в университет и показать профессору. 

Официант поставил на стол тарелку с тортом и чашку кофе.

– Приятного аппетита! - произнес хрипловатый голос, и Джин поднял глаза. 

Перед ним стоял Каме с приветливой улыбкой на губах. На мгновение он нахмурился, будто стараясь припомнить, где раньше мог видеть Джина.

– Кажется, мы уже встречались, - сказал Каме.

Джин все еще держал в руке карандаш, чувствуя себя так, словно его поймали на месте преступления. 

– В метро, - добавил Каме, будто Джин когда-нибудь это мог бы забыть.

– Вы еще все время рисовали, мне было так любопытно, что же именно вы рисуете? 

– Я художник, - сказал Джин, чувствуя, как кончики его ушей покалывает.

– Я так и понял, когда увидел свое лицо на открытках в антикварном магазине, - увидев, как засмущался Джин, Каме рассмеялся.

– Это было очень неожиданно, но я не смог удержаться и скупил все ваши работы. Антиквар сказал, что у вас большое будущее, и что это будет вкладом уже в мое будущее, - подмигнул Каме.

– Он вечно придумывает, - пробурчал Джин. 

За соседним столиком позвали официанта, и Каме отошел, извинившись и пообещав, что обязательно еще подойдет. Он ловко проходил между узкими рядами, с доброжелательной улыбкой на губах изучающей тепло.   
На небольшом эскизе рядом с феей, играющей на арфе, появилась еще одна фигура. Джин был взволнован и сам себя ругал за неумение вовремя сказать, что он чувствует. 

Когда девушка закончила выступление, на сцену вышел другой исполнитель со скрипкой в руках. 

Каме вернулся чуть позже. Он присел за столик. Джин прикрыл рукой только что нарисованную фигуру на листке, и это жест не ускользнул от внимания Каме. 

– Понравилась арфистка? Она молодец! Этот месяц у нас напряженный график из-за музыкальных вечеров, приходится работать в две смены, - вздохнул Каме.

– Хорошая музыка, - неловко попытался поддержать разговор Джин, но, казалось, смущение Джина совсем не волновало Каме. 

– Я заходил сегодня в магазин, но там не было ваших новых работ.

– Я был занят своей дипломной работой, – сказал Джин, думая о портрете, написанном маслом. На нем Каме сидел в вагоне метро и читал книгу, именно так, как Джин его увидел в первый раз.

– Так ты студент? Я надеюсь, мы можем перейти на "ты", хотя в этом кафе строгие правила. С клиентами нужно быть предельно вежливыми, но мне кажется, будто мы с тобой достаточно знакомы, хотя мы даже не разговаривали, – затараторил Каме. 

Джин хотел возразить, что это не так, но лишь улыбнулся:

– Я изучаю искусство.

– А я хочу стать актером, однако сложно совмещать работу и вечерние курсы, ведь я еще иногда работаю в театре, когда им нужна помощь. 

Наступила пауза. Джин хотел спросить о многом, но не решался. Когда наблюдаешь со стороны и строишь разные догадки, бывает тяжело испытывать на себе прямой взгляд и не теряться при этом. Каме же чувствовал себя абсолютно раскованно. Его волосы были собраны в хвостик, челка схвачена темной заколкой, видимо, она ему постоянно мешала. 

Джин отчаянно хотел рисовать.

– В тот день, когда я был в костюме с розой, я как раз готовился к спектаклю, можно сказать вживался в роль.

– Спектакль про гангстеров?

– Романтическая комедия, но, по-моему, я немного переборщил с образом. Потом я немного решил поэксеперементировать. Мне было интересно, как окружающие трактуют мои роли. Открытки были мне ответом.  
Джин изумленно посмотрел на Каме, значит не он один постоянно наблюдал в метро за незнакомцем?   
Каме смеялся, открыто и заразительно, рассказывая о своей учебе, работе, о смешных клиентах, об открытках Джина, о том, как удивлен он был, увидев их в магазине. Сознался он и в том, как тщательно выбирал одежду и книги, зная, что поедет в метро и что Джин будет рисовать.

Джин возвращался домой позднее обычного. Каме остался на вторую смену, потому что не успевал на поезд до дома. Его зовут Каменаши Казуя, сказал он, прощаясь, но друзья называют его Каме. 

\- Ты тоже можешь так ко мне обращаться, - заметил Каме с улыбкой, не подозревая, что Джин уже давно угадал его прозвище.


End file.
